


First Case

by yourAverageRob



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Investigations, Murder, My First Fanfic, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourAverageRob/pseuds/yourAverageRob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new cops, freshly out of academy, work on their first case. However, their boss isn't exactly the most cooperative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Case

**Author's Note:**

> No, there's no couple stuff. Sorry to those who were looking to squeal or get off. Go look somewhere else.

It was an early Tuesday morning. The scent of fall filled the air. The city was usually crowded, streets chock full of people, alleys crowded with business.

However, on this particular day, on one particular street, access was cut off. The familiar yellow tapes wielding the wording "Crime Scene" prevented any from walking through, the police telling all but their own to take a detour through a neighboring street.

In the smack center of the sidewalk, a corpse.

"Mid-thirties, Caucasian. White shirt, black pants. Looks like he had just returned from work." Said the chief officer, a man who looked way too young to have this job, nearing the body.

Another cop approached him. He got down on one of his knees, getting a closer look at the body. He looked up. In front of him was a five-story apartment building.

"Think he might've jumped down?" He asked.

"Maybe. Look for some identification. Check his pockets." Replied the chief officer, getting ready to walk away. He was not happy with the paperwork he would have to do that night.

The officer checked the dead man's pockets. "Got a wallet!" he exclaimed, holding it up for others to see. He quickly brought it down to shoulder level and opened it, looking for clues as to who this man could be.

"Nick Smith" he said, reading his driver's card. "Thirty-four." He continued reading.

As other officers scrambled to mark evidence, he got up. He went to the van to get a plastic bag to put the evidence in. On his way, he spotted a couple of officers entering the crime scene. A guy and a gal. After filing the evidence and taking off his latex gloves, he hurried to welcome them.

"Good morning." He said, moving his hand in to handshake them.

"Morning." Said the guy, shaking his hand. "Name's Rob."

"Good morning." Said the lass, also giving him a handshake. "I'm America."

The man chuckled at the name. She gave him a straight face.

"Oh, wait, is that your actual name? That's neat!"

He started walking them to the van. "Name's Bill, by the way. You guys new round here? Your faces don't look familiar."

"Yes, actually." Said Rob. "We graduated the police academy a couple of months ago, but have just been dealing with office paperwork until now."

"Lame." Said America, resenting this, having always wanted to do the 'glamorous' part, the detective work. TV had deceived her. As it turns out, there are surprising amounts of paperwork involved in... Whatever it was that paperwork was for.

As they neared the van where all of the police supplies were (gloves, plastic bags, number markers...) he walked them over some policies, practices, and things they should and should not do in a crime scene.

"Oh yeah, also, this should go without saying, but don't take a leak on the crime scene." The two of them gave him a blank stare, agreeing on the fact that it SHOULD go without saying.

"Don't ask." He said, changing the topic.

After putting on gloves and being walked over some security and hygiene procedures, Bill had them near the corpse. Others had already done part of the job. The outline of the body was marked with chalk, potential evidence had already been tagged and photographed. Rob and America looked around.

"Think maybe he fell from up there?" Said America, looking up to the roof of the apartment building in front of them.

"I had that theory as well. We'll see, though." Bill replied.

They looked around the crime scene a bit more. Other officers walked around, but neither of them had the willpower or interest to meet them. This was their first day, and they would certainly be known as the two rookies anyway. Besides, they had that Bill guy, and he seemed nice. They were sure he'd introduce them to the rest.

"Oi!" Rob exclaimed, calling Bill and America. "I think I found something."

They neared. He got down to get a closer look. It appeared to be a beads bracelet, torn off from somewhere. A few of the beads were gone.

"Alright, let me get one of the camera folks here. Don't touch it." He said as he ran off.

"Think it might've been this guy's?" Rob asked.

"Nah. I don't think this would be the kind of guy that would wear bracelets. Besides, it's torn off. Why would he have torn off his own bracelet?" America replied, sure of her position.

Bill returned with someone else, as well as a number tag and a plastic bag. As he was about to put the tag down, a voice was heard.

"Everyone!" said the chief officer. "This includes you two, rookies."

"I don't like being called a rookie..." America said to herself, already disliking this guy.

"I think it's pretty clear this guy suicided. We ran a background check on him. He worked for a company not particularly well known for the quality of their jobs. He and his wife had just gotten a divorce, and he got no custody of the kids. It's obvious that he killed himself."

"What, no! We found something!" Said America. After this bracelet, it didn't seem likely that he had been alone on the roof.

"That's nice of you, rookie, but we're the experts here." He said, full of himself.

"Come on, Chad!" Said Bill, disagreeing with him. "At least we should check the rooftop!"

"Fine, you do that. The rest of you, pack everything up." Chad replied, sticking to his position.

Bill sighed. "Well, might as well go." He instructed Rob and America to follow. They got on the elevator up to the roof.

When they got up, the first thing they noticed was the victim's jacket. "He definitely jumped off." Rob said.

A bit more of looking around was done. Rob looked inside the jacket's pockets. "I think I got something."

"What is it?" America asked.

"Well, I found a business card... And I don't think it's his. It's crumpled up, too." He said.

They kept looking. Rob continued checking the pockets, looking for anything else. America looked over the edge, slightly scared of the fall. Bill, on the other hand, scavenged the floor.

"Hey, remember that bracelet we found down there? Yeah, I think this rules out the possibility of being a random passerby's."

"How so?" America asked, glad to have an excuse to stop looking at the floor from a fifth story rooftop.

"Found some more beads around here. Looks like the same type, too."

"So basically we can be pretty darn sure that someone was here with him." She replied.

Bill neared the edge, and yelled down.

"Hey Chad!"  
"What do you want?!"  
"We got something! Someone was up here with this guy!"  
"Shut up, Bill! Guy killed himself, and that's that! Do you know how much paperwork a murder case is?"  
"But--"  
"No but! I got this job for a reason! I'm your boss! Now stop that and help us pack up!"

America asked him "Why did he get this job again?"

"He's a lucky, spoiled brat. His father's got connections."

"That explains it."

"Sadly, he is indeed the boss. However, just because the case is closed, doesn't mean we can't archive evidence. I'll go get a camera and some tags up here. Maybe if we get enough evidence we can overrule his decision." He said, heading towards the elevator. The other two followed.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Ish. Read bellow.
> 
> Right, so, uh... This is my first work, so cut it some slack, if you will.
> 
> Thank you for reading it and I hope I managed to keep you entertained.
> 
> I'm planning on continuing this. Don't get your hopes up though. There are a LOT of things I've planned on continuing...


End file.
